School through Email
by Windesque
Summary: Reading the emails of one certain class can make you realise a lot. School can be wild, characters can change, love can be found...through email. Modern, AU. Eventual Shika/Ino


_A/N: I don't usually do this. Hell, I don't even read most high school Naruto fics. But then...I had an idea and decided to explore it. And so came up with this. Stupid, I know, but eh, what the hell. It's kinda similar to my horribly crowded school email :p_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.  
**

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: OMG!

You will not believe this! But seriously, it happened!

Well, in Geography (which YOU skipped! Cow) Kiba sneaked Akamaru into class. And then Shino was walking past him, and he stumbled, and his glass jar with the bugs, that horrible one? Well, it broke and all the bugs went over Akamaru, and _boy _was Kiba furious. So, Shino tried to get all the bugs off Akamaru, but apparently he missed some. So he took his glasses off to look for them.

Oh, yes. Shino Aburame without his glasses!

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Shino's eyes.

Not that this topic would usually interest me, but I'm bored as hell at the moment.

What colour were his eyes?

LOL. Mutt boy just walked past and he looks _pissed_.

Note to self: Annoy him later.

-Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: His eyes

They were a deep green. With bits of brown, you know? Nice.

What are you going to do with that? Analyse the silent Aburame with it?

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: My analysis of you is…

That you like the bug boy. ^.^ Am I correct or am I correct?

Now, I wasn't actually going to analyse him, so in your face. But, really, I didn't expect him to have any other colour.

Blue with Shino? No.

Black with Shino? No. The only people that get away with having black hair and black eyes are gorgeous Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru.

Speaking of the latter, is he asleep again? I can't see him from here.

-Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Shut up

I do not have a crush on Shino, stupid Ino-pig.

Nah, he's not sleeping. He's watching clouds.

Figures.

Why do you even _like_ him anyway?

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Shikamaru

Meh, he's a pretty nice guy when he's not playing dead.

And, speaking about playing dead, Kiba's just walked past.

Later, Forehead.

-Ino

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Kiba Inuzuka

Subject: Bugs

Well, did it happen with Shino's bugs?

-Ino

PS. That sounded so wrong.

* * *

From: Kiba Inuzuka

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Yes. But.

How the hell do you know about that? You weren't even there to see it!

-Kiba

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Kiba Inuzuka

Subject: Heh

Gossip gets around, Kiba, it gets around.

Seriously, I expect somebody else to be late on picking the grapes.

-Ino

* * *

From: Kiba Inuzuka

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Grapes

What do they have to do with anything?

-Kiba

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Kiba Inuzuka

Subject: You

Are seriously stupid. Your _dog _has a higher IQ than you.

-Ino

* * *

From: Kiba Inuzuka

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Akamaru

I wouldn't be surprised. He's seriously too smart for a dog.

-Kiba

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Kiba Inuzuka

Subject: You. Again.

Are an idiot. That was NOT a compliment. Get it into your head.

Stupid mongrel.

-Ino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Shino Aburame

Subject: Eyes in general

And yours in particular. I feel privileged to have seen them.

Are you planning on taking off your glasses anytime soon? And if so, when?

-Sakura

* * *

From: Shino Aburame

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: My answer.

No. And even if I was planning to, which I am not, I would never tell you.

And I believe that you should be working, like others in this class. I am included in this.

-Shino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Hit list.

1. Shino

2. Shino

3. Shino

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Lol

He's looking you way :p

-Ino

* * *

From Sakura Haruno

To: Kankuro

Subject: Shino

Is he working? Or is he not?

-Sakura

* * *

From: Kankuro

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: Re: Shino

He appears to be. But he's just closed off a browser about…

Bugs.

The freak.

-Kankuro

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Kankuro

Subject: Thanks

Seriously

-Sakura

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Shino Aburame

Subject: You lied!

I have it from a very good source that you, my friend, LIED.

You were researching insects, and not working.

Hypocrite.

-Sakura

* * *

From: Shino Aburame

To: Sakura Haruno

Subject: So I did.

Frankly, I don't care. You bore me, and I find Akamaru more interesting than you.

To put it clichéd: Whatever, major loser. Billboard brow.

-Shino

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Assassins and hit men

Know where I can find any? Shino is so going to die.

Do. Not. Ask. Why.

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Shino Aburame

Subject: Congratulations!

You are on Sakura's hit list. Well done.

What did you do? Spill!

-Ino

* * *

From: Shino Aburame

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: Hitlist?

I congratulate myself.

I can now die happy.

I called her billboard brow to stop her from emailing me.

Now, please do the same.

-Shino

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Shino Aburame

Subject: You

I freakin' love you, bug boy.

And I never knew you had a sense of humour :p

And I will now leave you.

-Ino

* * *

From: Kankuro

To: Shino Aburame

Subject: So…

What did the girls want?

-Kankuro

* * *

From: Shino Aburame

To: Kankuro

Subject: The source…

Must be you.

Nothing much. Now stop emailing me.

-Shino

* * *

From: Tsunade

To: Jiraiya

Subject: Your classes

Jiraiya, I have come to the conclusion that none of your class is working. They are supposed to be catching up on work that might have been missed, finish homework and research. However, they do not. You and Kakashi are not doing your job. Kindly see to it, or there'll be hell to pay.

-Tsunade

* * *

From: Jiraiya

To: Kakashi

Subject: Damn

I think Tsunade's onto us. What should we do?

-Jiraiya

* * *

From: Kakashi Hatake

To: Jiraiya

Subject: Re: Damn

No, it's probably just a fluke. I'd like to get back to reading, if you don't mind. (*)

-Kakashi

* * *

From: Jiraiya

To: Kakashi Hatake

Subject: Correct

I suppose you are.

Keep reading. I wrote a massive twist with another girl near the end.

-Jiraiya

* * *

From: Kakashi Hatake

To: Jiraiya

Subject: Idiot

You've spoiled it for me now. I'll keep reading anyway.

-Kakashi

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Hinata Hyuuga

Subject: Shino

Heya! I was just wondering whether you had seen his eyes before Geography?

Love

-Sakura

**

* * *

**

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Hinata

What the hell is she doing? She hasn't responded to my email.

-Sakura

* * *

From: Ino Yamanka

To: Neji Hyuuga

Subject: Your cousin

What's wrong with Hinata? She hasn't replied to an email for AGES.

-Ino

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Hinata

She's fainted. Naruto's telling…very vulgar jokes.

-Tenten (On Neji's computer. He's taken a toilet break :p)

* * *

From: Ino Yamanka

To: Neji Hyuuga

Subject: Neji

While he's still gone, what is wrong with him? He's so cold and stiff, and he seems to have thousands of wooden poles stuffed up his ass. What's wrong with him, eh?

-Ino

* * *

From: Tenten

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Your gravestone

Would you like a marble one? Because Neji just came back and read it. And he doesn't look happy. Sorry DX

-Tenten

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Your previous email.

I have yet to understand what possessed you to send that aforementioned email to me of all people, but no matter.

You wil pay.

I hear that Shikamaru can hack into computers. I shall be asking him a favour soon.

-Neji

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: A favour.

I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I would appreciate it if you gave me Ino's password to her email account.

-Neji

* * *

From: Shikamaru Nara

To: Neji Hyuuga

Subject: Re: A favour

No.

-Shikamaru

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: Why not?

Well?

-Neji

* * *

From: Shikamaru Nara

To: Neji Hyuuga

Subject: Re: Why not?

Firstly, it's troublesome.

Secondly, Ino's threatened to tell my mother a lot of incriminating stuff about me.

Thirdly, I _like _living.

So, there.

-Shikamaru

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: Nara

Screw you

-Neji

* * *

From: Shikamaru Nara

To: Neji Hyuuga

Subject: Re: Nara

Too troublesome

-Shikamaru

* * *

From: Ino Yamanka

To: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: You

I love you so much. In fact, I'm seriously considering coming over and snogging you to death :)

-Ino

* * *

From: Shikamaru Nara

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Re: You

Well, please don't. Your father will arrange a marriage before the day is out.

-Shikamaru

* * *

From: Ino Yamanka

To: Shikamaru Nara

Subject: Well

I suppose you're right. Ah, well. You know I love you anyway.

Lessons almost over! Phys. Ed next. You happy?

-Ino

* * *

From: Shikamaru Nara

To: Ino Yamanka

Subject: Tch.

Yeah, right. It's a drag. Plus, we keep getting supplies ever since Asuma was ill

-Shikamaru

* * *

From: Tsunade

To: Konoha_School_All

Subject: Physical Education

As Mr. Asuma Sarutobi is currently ill, the supply teacher will be Guy Maito. He will teach until further notice.

-Tsunade. Headmistress.

* * *

From: Ino Yamanka

To: Class_15_A

Subject: PE

Who else is up for skipping?

-Ino

* * *

Later, Guy Maito wondered why there was only Lee in his class.

_PE: I live in England, so I don't know if you use this word in other countries? 'Tis short for Physical Education :)_

_A/N: God, I have no idea what possesed me to do that. But frankly, to hell with it.  
Review?_


End file.
